


Empty soul

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Other, References to Depression, just a spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Living  with ashes on my tongue and everything is cotton.





	Empty soul

Living with ashes on my tongue and everything is cotton.

Nothing can reach me anymore.  
I can’t cry or scream  
I m too tired even if i’m doin nothing  
everything is so meaningless  
friends are vain family is tiring  
Loving is tiring  
even if I still love you in the depths of this cold heart?  
studies I don’t care about… Could have been one of the best  
now it ’s going downhill but this is not my life anymore  
Was I living someone’s else life?  
waking up getting down like a br/ok e n machine  
Sometimes I feel like I am out of my own body

seeing things but not quite seeing them  
floating everywhere… but still numb  
I know there are wars outta there  
but one is waging in my own head  
staring at the ceiling as if it would make happy  
Last year seeing the urban rail… and thinking about…  
Lost my hair not showering for days

Sleep is not relaxing it is nightmare  
speaking out of habitude at meals like a parrot in human skin  
everything is a tasteless hassle  
but with an empty soul  
My passions are grey  
My sky is misty.

 

Living with ashes on my tongue and everything is cotton.


End file.
